


Love Drawings

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: Arts, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tries his hand at making a piece of art</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Drawings

"Elizabeth, do you have a red lipstick that you can live without?" Peter asks his wife.

"I do, but should I be worried? Should I keep my dinner gowns under lock and key?” Elizabeth responds.

"I want to give Neal a special surprise. Just because."

"Aww honey, that is sweet. I think. The look in your eyes is scaring me a little."

"If I don't tell you any more, you will have plausible deniability," He adds.

Elizabeth hands him the lipstick and quickly leaves the room.

Peter stands near the bed but is careful not to move it for fear he will wake sleeping beauty. Peter uncaps the lipstick and smiles at the bright red hue. Carefully he brings the lipstick to the side of Neal's face and draws a small heart. He continues this process slowly and stops whenever he sees his canvas move. Soon his cheeks and forehead are covered in little hearts. Peter steps back and looks at his handiwork before he goes downstairs for breakfast.

Soon after Neal joins them downstairs at the breakfast table, seemingly unaware of the art that is adorning his face.

When Elizabeth sees Neal, she turns to her husband and then back to Neal. Her face is positively beaming. Neal smiles back at her. Peter excuses himself to let Satchmo in to the backyard.

Once the door closes Elizabeth says, "Neal, I never thought you were a heavy sleeper."

"I am not," he replies. "I felt every mark Peter drew on my face" "I didn't have the heart to ruin his evil beautiful plan. It was sweet and unexpected and nothing like Peter so I didn't want to discourage him from any future romantic graffiti." He pauses, "Do I look absolutely ridiculous?"

"Not at all. You are gorgeous."

Satchmo and Peter return. "What were you guys talking about?"

"I was showing Elizabeth my new favorite artwork and saying that maybe a certain someone should sleep with one eye open."

Peter only smiles at the veiled threat. "Well, turnabout is fairplay, my love."

  
Neal waits for a Sunday six weeks after the original incident. He buys his own lipstick because he has grand plans and doesn't want to annoy Elizabeth. Unlike Neal, Peter sleeps like a rock. This gives him time to go bigger.

Neal buys three lipsticks from the convenience store. All different shades of red. His plan is to draw concentric hearts with alternating colors on Peter's face. The first heart is the biggest heart. It surrounds his cheeks, reaches the top if his forehead, and dips just below his chin. Neal painstakingly recreates each shape, making each heart smaller and smaller each time. He finishes with a small heart on the tip of Peter's nose. Neal thinks he's smarter than Peter. He creates his work of art in the middle if the night when he figures Peter would be in a deeper sleep. Exhausted, Neal falls straight to sleep when he's done.

After a few minutes, Peter risks opening one eye. Careful not to smudge his lover's work on his face, he reaches over to Elizabeth's bedside table. He gently draws one small heart on each of his different lovers cheeks not drawing any more for fear of being discovered.

The next morning Peter wishes Neal a good morning with a knowing smile and a kiss. Still in their pajamas, all three go to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Elizabeth notices what her boys had done in the mirror.

"We have to take a picture of this, even if it is just for us. This is just too precious." Everyone spits out and rinses and Elizabeth goes to fetch the camera from their dresser.

Peter stand in the center and Elizabeth and Neal squish their cheeks next to Peter's, carefully making sure the love written on their faces is visible. Neal has the longest arms so he takes the picture.

The smiles that were captured are so vibrant that they jump off the digital screen on the camera.

"Truce?" Neal offers.

"Truce." Peter agrees.


End file.
